Yes, my master
by do your best
Summary: Co by było, gdyby do Kuroshitsuji dodać Inazumę Eleven GO i od tego odjąć piłkę? Odpowiedź znajdziecie tutaj. Uwaga 1. Fem!Kirino (po raz drugi, bo lubię. :3 ) Uwaga 2. Nie jestem pewna, czy wybrałam odpowiednie kategorie.
1. Chapter 1

**Nie posiadam zarówno Kuroshitsuji jak i Inazumy Eleven GO ( w sumie niczego z uniwersum IE nie posiadam). Nie posiadam też załączonego obrazka (tak, tego w miniaturce, Nami ;) ).**

Pięknie zachodzące, pomarańczowe słońce ostatnimi promieniami oświetlało niedawno odnowioną rezydencję młodego lorda. Malownicze niebo przeciął klucz żurawi, które szukały schronienia przed zapadającym zmierzchem. Kilka tygodni temu nastała złota jesień. W tym okresie Anglia wyglądała szczególnie ładnie oświetlona złotym słońcem i przyozdobiona liśćmi w kolorach najdroższych kamieni i metali szlachetnych. Stojąca tuż przed wspomnianą posiadłością postać kontemplowała miły dla oka sielski obrazek, który miała przed oczyma.

\- Ach… Więc tak wygląda życie na powierzchni?- zapytała sama siebie i wciągnęła w płuca odrobinę rześkiego powietrza. Wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę posiadłości. Przeszła przez bramę, lekko się uśmiechając. Był to jej pierwszy dzień na powierzchni.

 **Beta na podstawie „Jutubolizy" Nami-senpai Kreatorki Światów. Polecam sprawdzić, jest naprawdę zabawnie. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nie posiadam ani IE, ani Kuroshitsuji. Nie posiadam też grafiki, która mnie zainspirowała.**

Przystojny mężczyzna w czarnym fraku stanął przy oknie, by poprawić firankę. Gdy to robił zauważył, przekraczającą bramę postać młodej dziewczyny. Przyjrzał się jej. Szczupła, średniego wzrostu, blada. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Jednak, gdy patrzył na nią dłużej, dostrzegł w jej ruchach sprężystość, zdecydowanie i pewność siebie. W momencie, w którym odwróciła się by zamknąć bramę, dostrzegł jej włosy spięte w dwa kucyki opadające na plecy dziewczyny. Zahipnotyzował go na chwilę ich kolor. Głęboki róż podszyty tajemnicą. Zaciekawiony pociągnął nosem. Poczuł znajomy zapach. Demon... W dodatku młody. Nadbiegający służący przerwa jego rozmyślenia.  
– Panie Sebastianie!– wołał. –Ktoś obcy bez pozwolenia wchodzi na teren posiadłości. Czy Mey-lin ma...  
– Nie– odparł mężczyzna, nawet nie patrząc na tamtego. – To nasz gość. Finny, może byś był tak miły i poprosił pozostałych o przygotowanie zastawy?–Tym razem mężczyzna mówiąc to, patrzył w oczy chłopca. Gdy tamten zaskoczony wpatrywał się w niego, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i dodał:  
– Szybko Finny, przecież nie chcemy, by w Posiadłości Phantomhive coś poszło nie tak, prawda?  
– Tak, tak– zawołał tamten i pobiegł wykonać to, o co został poproszony. Tymczasem Sebastian wyjął swój mały kieszonkowy zegarek na łańcuszku i sprawdził godzinę.  
–Już tak późno– westchnął.– Lepiej, żebym zaczął już przygotowywać podwieczorek dla panicza i jego gościa.

* * *

– Bardzo mnie cieszy pani wizyta, lady– odparł uprzejmie młody hrabia z lekko uniesionym do góry prawym kącikiem ust. Ta mina była przeznaczona tylko dla gości, wobec których albo nie miał podejrzeń, albo miał, ale chciał by myśleli, że jest inaczej.  
– Dziękuję za gościnę, lordzie. Przepraszam za tak nagłe i niezapowiedziane przybycie.  
– Nie szkodzi. Dom rodziny Phantomhive jest zawsze otwarty dla gości, zwłaszcza takich jak pani.  
Zarówno gość, jak i gospodarz, siedzieli w jednej z małych, przytulnych bawialni w rezydencji, jedząc właśnie podwieczorek. Dzisiejszy zestaw to biała herbata Shou Mei– oczywiście bez cukru– i lekkie, mało słodkie ciasto z gorzkiej czekolady. Zestaw idealny.  
Sebastian pochylił się, by dolać dziewczynie jeszcze trochę herbaty. Obserwował zachowanie zarówno jej, jak i swojego pana. Ciel Phantomhive najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił, goszcząc nieznajomą sobie dziewczynę w rezydencji. Wydawał się tym bardziej zadowolony tą sytuacją z powodu wieku i sposobu bycia różowowłosego gościa. Na oko była mniej więcej w jego wieku, może ze dwa lata starsza, a także... była przeciwieństwem narzeczonej hrabiego - lady Elizabeth Midford. Spokojna, niewylewna i w prostej czarnej sukience, była miłą odmianą po niedawnej wizycie przyszłej lady Phantomhive.  
–Proszę wybaczyć mi ten nietakt, ale... niestety nie pamiętam pani nazwiska- powiedział Ciel swoim specjalnym tonem. Tym, który zjednywał mu wszystkich ludzi. Oczarowani, byli gotowi zrobić wszystko dla chłopca i skakali dookoła niego dopóki używał tego tonu. Miało to w sobie pewną magię. Sebastian lubił oglądać jak jego pan manipuluje tymi słabymi istotami.  
–Zapewne dlatego, że go nie podałam– odparła z delikatnym uśmiechem nieznajoma i dodała spoglądając na lokaja:  
– Nie mam imienia, jednak zwierzchnicy przysyłając mnie tu powiedzieli: „Kirino Ranmaru. Szukaj Sebastiana Michaelisa, którego panem jest Ciel Phantomhive. Oni nauczą cię, jak być demonem."– wyszeptała z kocim uśmiechem, a jej dotąd lazurowe tęczówki stały się różowe i pobłyskiwały złowrogo.  
Ciel uniósł swoją filiżankę do ust i zza przymkniętych powiek obserwował dwójkę demonów. Postanowił nie zrobić żadnego ruchu dopóki nie będzie miał pewności, czy to co mówi dziewczyna, jest prawdą.  
-Sebastianie... Czy wiesz o czym mówi lady Ranmaru?– zapytał z pozorną obojętnością, cicho wypowiadając jej imię.  
–Taak– odparł przeciągle tamten. Wiedział co kryje się pod tym pytaniem. Jeszcze raz pociągnął nosem by się upewnić. Młody, silny demon. Najwyraźniej na tyle młody, że jeszcze bez ani jednego kontraktu.  
Koci uśmiech nie schodził z ust lady.  
–Proszę wybaczyć to pytanie, jednakże czy mogłaby pani jakoś potwierdzić swoje słowa?– zapytał Ciel, mierząc swym niezakrytym okiem siedząca naprzeciw niego osobę w czarnej sukience.  
–Pytasz, hrabio, o znak kontraktu, prawda? Nie mam go. Jeszcze nie zawarłam swojego pierwszego kontraktu, jednak nie tylko symbol może być dowodem...– urwała i uniosła na wysokość ust swoją prawą dłoń odzianą w krótką, czarną rękawiczkę z falbanką. Jej oczy ponownie rozbłysły na różowo, gdy zaczęła powoli ściągać z dłoni rękawiczkę. Gdy już została zsunięta, oczom obu mężczyzn ukazały się blade i długie palce dziewczyny zakończone czarnymi pazurami. Czarnymi pazurami demona.

 **Beta na podstawie „Jutubolizy" Nami-senpai Kreatorki Światów. : )  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nie posiadam Iny GO i Kurosza, co w sumie wie każdy.**

W momencie, w którym powiedziała, kto ją tu przysłał, Ciel Phantomhive poczuł się odrobinę osaczony. Nieczęsto towarzyszyło mu to uczucie. Uspokoił łomoczące z podniecenia serce, zamknął oczy i nabrał powoli kilka głębokich wdechów. Taka przygoda jeszcze go nie spotkała. Uważał się za wyśmienitego stratega, więc nie pozwoli sobie by byle zaskoczenie doprowadziło do porażki. Powoli uniósł powiekę swego niezakrytego oka i spojrzał na swojego kamerdynera.

-Sebastianie, przygotuj proszę pojazd dla Lady Ranmaru. Wizyta skończona- odparł chłodno i zarozumiale. Zwykle takie zachowanie i takie odpowiedzi denerwowały jego rozmówców przez co popełniali oni błędy. Jednak w tym przypadku było inaczej. Ciel Phantomhive pierwszy raz usłyszał cichy śmiech jako odpowiedź na swoje zarozumiałe zachowanie.

-Niestety nie możesz tego zrobić, hrabio. Zwierzchnicy się nie zgadzają.

-Zwierzchnicy… Sebastianie?- odparł mierząc wzrokiem swojego sługę. Nie podobało mu się, że o czymś takim dowiaduje się od obcego, a nie swego własnego demona.

-Nawet świat demonów ma swoje władze- odparł tamten. Chłopiec westchnął. Musiał porozmawiać na osobności z Michaelisem, ale jak to zrobić skoro demonica siedzi na wprost niego? Wyprosić ją? Samemu wyjść i kazać słudze podążyć za nim?

\- Przykro mi, ale jestem zmuszony odmówić pani prośbie…- zaczął, ale dziewczyna przerwała mu cichym warknięciem. Jej oczy znowu rozbłysły różem.

\- Hrabio… Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz odmówić, będę zmuszona się na to zgodzić, jednakże…- urwała, wzięła w dłonie kruchą filiżankę i poczęła się nią bawić.

-Jednakże?- odparł chmurnie trzynastolatek. Nie bawiły go gierki demonicy.

-Jednakże będziesz musiał zapłacić za odmowę- na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech kota z Cheshire. Filiżanka pękła w jej dłoniach raniąc przy tym jej palec. - A ceną tą jest… śmierć- odparła unosząc palec do ust i delikatnie oblizując palec z krwi. Mimo, że młody dziedzic fortuny rodziny Phantomhive przywykł już do tej groźby, zaakceptował swój los, ta _zapowiedź_ zaniepokoiła go.

-Śmierć nie tylko twoja, czy twojego psa- odparła spoglądając na Sebastiana- ale także wszystkich ludzi ci bliskich, hrabio- wyszeptała.

Chłopiec od momentu zawarcia kontraktu był przygotowany na swoją śmierć. Był gotowy na to, że pewnego dnia diabelski lokaj da mu to, o co prosił od dawna i w zamian za to odbierze mu dusze. Był również gotowy na wszystko by to dostać. Wykorzystywał ludzi. Manipulował nimi. Niechętnie pozwalał by zbliżali się do niego, mimo to paru osobom się to udało. Te osoby również wykorzystywał. Lizzy wraz z jej służką Paulą, trójkę swoich służących, a nawet radosnego księcia Somę i jego opiekuna Agniego. Ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą, ale… nie chciał by zginęli z jego powodu. Jeśli się teraz nie zgodzi zginą tylko dlatego, że byli na tyle uparci i głupi by się do niego zbliżyć. Czyżby jeszcze miał jakieś skrupuły skoro nie chciał ich śmierci? Niestety chyba tak.

-Więc hrabio jest twoja decyzja?- jego rozmyślenia przerwała siedząca naprzeciw niego dziewczyna.

Jaką decyzję powinien podjąć? Oczywiście tę, która nie będzie mu przeszkodą w realizowaniu jego głównego planu. Albo przynajmniej będzie tą najmniejszą.

-Zgadzam się. Wraz z Sebastianem wyszkolę cię na demona- odparł w duszy błagając by w przyszłości nie musiał tego żałować.

* * *

 **Oto trzeci rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się podobał. Wkrótce zacznę tłumaczyć go na angielski.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nie posiadam IE i/lub Kuroshitsuji. Dalej nie potrafię po czasie edytować i poprawić usterki w opublikowanym już wpisie, a także wciąż nie wiem jak zrobić akapit by go nie „pożarł". Have fun.**

Minął tydzień odkąd Ciel wyraził zgodę na udział w szkoleniu różowowłosej demonicy. Młodzieniec wciąż uważnie ją obserwował i rozkazał Sebastianowi by nie zostawała sam na sam z jego narzeczoną, czy którymś z trójki służących. Nie ufał jej i z tego powodu postanowił mieć ją na oku. Mimo to zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może to wiecznie trwać. Potrząsnął głową by oczyścić ją ze zbędnych i nieprzyjemnych myśli. Musiał zająć się pracą. Odszukał wzrokiem mały metalowy kluczyk, chwycił go i otworzył szufladę w biurku. Następnie wyjął z niej plik dokumentów dotyczących rodzinnej firmy zabawkarskiej i zaczął je analizować. Ciche pukanie przerwało mu czytanie ostatniego zdania pierwszej kartki.

-Wejdź, Sebastianie- odparł chmurnie. Dopiero udało mu się skoncentrować, a już zaczęto mu przeszkadzać!

Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i jego oczom ukazała się szczupła kobieca sylwetka. Nie była to May Lin. Nie była to też jego radosna narzeczona.

-Czemu tu przyszłaś?- odparł gniewnie patrząc na koci uśmiech Ranmaru. W czarnej sukience i białym fartuszku pokojówki mogła zmylić innych. Innych, ale nie jego. On nie widział w niej niewinnej i słodkiej dziewczyny, na co mogły wskazywać jej delikatne rysy twarzy i włosy o słodkim, różanym kolorze spięte białymi i czarnymi tasiemkami w dwa kucyki.

-Przyniosłam ci coś do jedzenia, hrabio- odpowiedziała i nie czekając na jego pozwolenie skierowała się do biurka, przy którym siedział. W dłoniach miała srebrną tacę, na którą wcześniej Phantomhive nie zwrócił nawet uwagi.

-Nie musiałaś- odburknął. Kirino nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego podeszła do stojącego w kącie pokoju stolika i dwóch krzeseł. Poprawiła okrywający stół obrus i przygotowała wszystko do posiłku.

-Hrabio- zawołała ponaglająco i odsunęła jedno z krzeseł, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że powinien oderwać się od pracy i spożyć posiłek. Chłopiec niepostrzeżenie spojrzał na stojący na regale zegar. Idealny czas. Codziennie o tej porze Sebastian podawał do jedzenia jedną ze swych przepysznych potraw. Przyzwyczajone do tego rytuału ciało dopominało się o nową dawkę pokarmu, więc Ciel niechętnie zrobił to, co zasugerowała służąca.

-Co tym razem przygotował?- zapytał siadając na krześle. Miał nadzieję, że Michaelis na dzisiejszy posiłek upiekł jakieś ciasto.

-Przykro mi, ale to nie pański pies przygotował ten posiłek- wyszeptała rozbawiona.- Nie zrobiło go też żadna z pańskich niezdarnych sług. Dziś musisz się zadowolić czymś przygotowanym przeze mnie hrabio.

Zirytowany już miał się podnieść i kazać jej opuścić ten pokój, gdy po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni dopadł go jej nonszalancki śmiech.

-Nie bój się, hrabio. Nie zatrułam składników- powiedziała i podała mu srebrną łyżeczkę.

-Na dzisiejszy podwieczorek składa się zupa krem z najwyższej jakości grzybów, świeże pieczywo i…- nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

-To ma być podwieczorek?- skrzywił się.- Powiedz Sebastianowi by upiekł ciasto. Mam ochotę na cos słodkiego.

-Psa nie ma – westchnęła ciężko.- Poza tym ta mała odmiana pozwoli panu cieszyć się smakiem słodyczy.

Słysząc jej słowa wywrócił oczami. Niech mówi, co chce, ale jego nie zmyli. Dziewczyna tym razem uśmiechnęła się słodko i poprawiła fartuszek. Wzdychając zabrał się do posiłku.

-Jak idzie twoje szkolenie?- zapytał po długotrwającej ciszy.

\- Pies…- zaczęła, ale Ciel w tym momencie uderzył pięścią w stół skutecznie uciszając służącą.

-Nie nazywaj go tak. Jest wyżej niż ty. Masz się do niego, do mnie, a także do wszystkich moich przyjaciół, sług i gości odnosić z szacunkiem. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?- wysyczał.

-Hai- odparła pokornie. Nie uśmiechała się już ani nie śmiała nonszalancko. Skrytykowana zacisnęła szczęki i pięści.

-Kontynuuj- rozkazał chłopiec.

-Sebastian uważa, że wykonywania obowiązków domowych uczę się wystarczająco szybko, ale brakuje mi jeszcze doświadczenia. Powiedział również, że gdyby hrabia uznał to za odpowiedni pomysł, to będę mogła towarzyszyć jako pomoc podczas najbliższego balu- streściła postępy ostatnich dni zimnym i niezbyt głośnym głosem. Na jej twarzy malowała się obojętność, jednak jej oczy w czasie tej długiej wypowiedzi rozbłysły na sekundę na różowo. Gdy skończyła, Ciel skinął głową i zadał kolejne pytanie.

-Gdzie jest Sebastian?

-Nie powiedział mi dokąd się udaje, ale zapewnił, że wróci jeszcze dzisiaj- odpowiedziała nawet nie spoglądając na swojego tymczasowego pana. Phantomhive westchnął ciężko. Cóż… Chciał żeby Sebastian mówił jej jak najmniej, toteż jego sługa tak zrobił. Ciel Phantomhive niemal mógł zobaczyć ironiczny uśmiech swojego lokaja, który na pewno zdobił jego piękną twarz, gdy tamten myślał o tej sytuacji. Na pewno się jej spodziewał.

-Kiedy?- mruknął zniecierpliwiony bogacz. Kirino przewróciła oczami.

-Późnym wieczorem, hrabio- rzekła obojętnie i zaczęła zbierać ze stolika brudne naczynia.

* * *

Zmęczony chłopiec obserwował ruchy swojej służącej. W tej chwili stała przy jednej z szaf i w jej wnętrzu szukała odpowiedniej koszuli nocnej dla swojego pana. Gdy już wybrała jedną z nich, podeszła do łoża, na którym siedział chłopiec. Delikatny uśmiech przez moment ozdabiał jej twarz, po czym zniknął, gdy demonica nachyliła się by zdjąć przepaskę zakrywającą oko hrabiego. Zrobiwszy to podała mu dłoń pomagając mu wstać.

-Hrabio, przygotowałam kąpiel- zakomunikowała i poprowadziła go do wanny, a potem pomogła mu do niej wejść. Następnie chwyciła mięciutką szmatkę, zamoczyła ją w wodzie, namydliła i zaczęła delikatnie myć jego ciało. Jej dotyk był delikatny, a palce, które niekiedy czuł na swojej skórze, tak zimne, że wzbudzały dreszcze.

-Postaram się zrobić to najdelikatniej jak potrafię, panie, by nie sprawić ci bólu- wyszeptała szmatką muskając bliznę, którą miał z _tamtego_ dnia. Jej słowa zaskoczyły go. Nie spodziewał się po niej tego. Tych słów nawet nie usłyszał od swojego demona. Wprawdzie ruchy Sebastiana zawsze były niemal nieodczuwalne, ale nigdy nie usłyszał od niego takich słów. Nim zdążył zapytać Ranmaru o cokolwiek, służąca powoli opłukała jego ciało z mydlin i pomogła mu wstać i wyjść z wanny. Milczeli, gdy ostrożnie i powoli wycierała jego ciało, jednak, gdy poprowadziła go do łóżka i pomogła wygodnie się w nim ułożyć musiał zadać jej to pytanie.

-Dlaczego?- wyszeptał. Czuł, że panujący- w pewien sposób intymny- nastrój nie pozwala na głośne słowa, krzyki, rozkazy lub niezadowolone warknięcia.

-O co pytasz, panie?- ona również szeptała przybliżając swoją twarz do jego, tak, że patrzeli sobie prosto w oczy.

-Dlaczego starałaś się nie zadać mi bólu? Dlaczego skoro nie ma Sebastiana…- rozpoczął, a jego serce z niewiadomych powodów zaczęło bić podekscytowane.

-Dlaczego nie skorzystałam z jego nieobecności i nie zaspokoiłam głodu?- dokończyła. Teraz w jej morskich oczach malowało się coś, co przypominało… tkliwość i smutek?

-Czy tego chcesz panie, czy nie, wciąż jesteś tylko słabym człowiekiem. Odebrano ci wiele, więc poprzysięgłeś dokonać zemsty, odpłacić się. Używając mocy mojej rasy wydajesz się silny, ale ja wciąż dostrzegam cierpiące dziecko- jej głos stawał się coraz cichszy, a ona sama powoli się podnosiła tym samym oddalając się od chłopca. Jej słowa obudziły w nim przerażenie.

-Dlaczego? Odpowiedz mi! Dlaczego nie odebrałaś mi jeszcze duszy?- zawołał, a jego serce tłukło jak oszalałe z przerażenia. Ranmaru ściskała w dłoniach rąbek sukienki, ale po chwili rozluźniła je i podniosła prawą rękę.

\- To moja duma- odrzekła, a jej palce delikatnie wędrowały znacząc drogę z jego policzka do podbródka, a jej kciuk delikatnie musnął jego nos i zsunął się na kącik jego ust.- Nie mam zamiaru, nie… nie chcę kraść duszy, która należy do innego. Chcę by moim pierwszym posiłkiem była dusza należąca do tego, z kim zawrę kontrakt, hrabio… Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić, tylko się od ciebie uczyć.

Ta dziwna rozmowa z Ranmaru obudziła w Cielu coś na kształt zaufania lub zrozumienia dla ryżowłosej.

 **Końcówka ssie, ja wiem, ale nie potrafiłam lepiej tego napisać. Tak bardzo przykro. ;_;**


End file.
